pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 21 - Treat Heart Pig's Flight/The Finale
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum - Phineas and Ferb * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * Irish - Joy (Inside Out) * Daisy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Pansies - ????? * Tulip - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) * Blue Bonnets - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Violet - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Calla Lily - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) * Lily of the Valley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Sunflowers - Marge Simpson, Maude Flanders and Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * White Rose - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Thistles - Sven (Frozen) * Other Flowers - Various Female Animals * The Caterpillar - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) * The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Zazu (The Lion King) * The Bird in The Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * The Dormouse - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The Cardpainters - The Amoeba Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) * The Queen of Hearts - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) * The King of Hearts - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) Transcript: * Shrieky: Hmhmhmhm… and uh… what were you saying, my dear? * Pepe Le Pew: Well, she simply said that you’re a fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant, hahahaha! * Shrieky: Off with her head! * Beastly: You heard what her majesty said! Off with her head! … * All: Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again! No one ever looses and no one can ever win. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, there’s… * Shrieky: Off with her head! Off with her head! * Brave Heart Lion: Just a moment! You can’t leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know! * Treat Heart Pig: But- but I can’t stop now! * Loyal Heart Dog: Ah, but we insist! You must join us in a cup of tea! * Shrieky: Off with her head! * Treat Heart Pig: Mister Scratchansniff! What will I do? * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Who are you? * Treat Heart Pig: Cough-cough! Cough-cough! * Shrieky: There she goes! Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Awww! Still locked, you know. * Treat Heart Pig: But Shrieky! I simply must get out! * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Oh, but you are outside. * Treat Heart Pig: What? * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: See for yourself! * Treat Heart Pig: Why, why that’s me! I’m asleep! * Shrieky: Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! * Treat Heart Pig: Treat Heart Pig, wake up! Please wake up, Treat Heart Pig! Treat Heart Pig?! Please wake up, Treat Heart Pig! Treat Heart Pig? Treat Heart Pig? Treat Heart Pig?! * Petunia Pig: Treat Heart Pig?! Treat Heart Pig! Will you kindly pay attention and recite your lesson? * Treat Heart Pig: Huh? Oh. Oh! Uh… how doth the little crocodile, improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the… * Petunia Pig: Treat Heart Pig, what are you talking about? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, I’m sorry, but you see, Constantine said… * Petunia Pig: Constantine? Oh, for goodness sake. Jasmine, I… Oh, well. Come along, it’s time for tea. * Chorus: Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland, over the hill or here or there, I wonder where. * Narrator: That's all folks! Category:DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts